The use of navigation systems in vehicles is becoming increasingly prevalent. Usually an on board navigation computer system analyses the data from a GPS (Global Positioning System) sensor and possibly additional motion sensors and combines this with data from a digital map database and thereby determines the actual position and velocity of a vehicle.
Some navigation systems have provided algorithms for transforming data in the map database, associated with objects near a road intersection, into a 3-dimensional perspective view, i.e. junction view image, which is more easily understood by many users. Junction views are simplified, 3D representations of road situations helping drivers in maneuver situations. A junction view could be enhanced with an arrow indicating the maneuver a driver has to make in passing through a junction towards a desired destination. The junction view represents the junction and connected roads viewed from a point at some elevation above the road and before the junction. EP 1681537A1 and EP 1681538A1 discloses a navigation system with animated junction views. A junction view could further be linked to a specific location, i.e. junction, in the map database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,753 discloses a navigation system with improved perspective view display. The navigation system displays a perspective view of an intersection at an angle relative to “earth”. Based upon the complexity of the intersection displayed, the angle is increased to provide a more “overhead” view. The increased angle of the perspective view improves the understanding of the roads in the intersection.